hipnotis
by ghwen
Summary: Sasuke yang berubah menjadi freak gara - gara hipnotis bodoh ? gak pinter bikin summary, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

Kelas A3 terlihat lenggang, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih setia di tempat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Oi, teman – teman.. aku bisa, aku bisa.. akhirnya aku bisa!," Terlihat Naruto berlari dengan melambai – lambaikan buku berwarna merah yang entah buku apa, dengan semangat sambil berteriak memasuki kelas yang terlihat tenang itu.

"Diam kau Naruto! berisik!," Cerca Sakura yeng terlihat asyik ngerumpi dengan Ino dan sahabat – sahabatnya.

Hinata yang baru mengambil bekal dan ingin pergi pun ikut terkejut dengan teriakan nyaring Naruto tadi.

"Gommen, kau lihat ini Sakura! Aku sudah berhasil mempraktekan buku ini!" Balas Naruto mengibas – ngibaskan buku yang ia bawa dengan bangga. Beberapa orang memandang penasaran, malas, dan kesal karena suara cemprengnya.

"A-ano.. M-memang, I-itu B-buku A-pa N-naruto?" Tanya Hinata malu – malu.

"Akh, memang hanya kau yang perduli padaku Hinata," Celetuk Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Hinata hanya menundukan wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataan Naruto.

"Ini buku hipnotis Hinata, aku baru mempelajarinya 1 minggu lalu! Dan aku sudah berhasil!" Lanjut Naruto berbinar. Beberapa siswa tidak perduli dan mengacuhkan Naruto, hanya Hinata yang memandangnya penuh antusias dan takjub.

"Tapi aku belum pernah mempraktekannya, apa kau mau jadi partnerku Hinata? Setelah itu, nanti kita istirahat bersama!" Tawar Naruto sambil melirik bekal yang di bawa Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk mendengar permintaan Naruto, tentu Hinata senang jadi parnert Naruto. Tetapi kalau untuk bahan percobaan, dia juga merasa ragu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lupakan saja! Kami juga tidak percaya dengan bualan dan buku konyolmu itu," Ejek Ino. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lihat saja nanti! Ayo Hinata kita buktikan pada mereka!" Ajak Naruto, dengan perasaan kesal.

"Hai Naruto! tidak usah kau hipnotis saja, Hinata akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Dia gadis yang polos dan terlalu baik!" Celetuk Sakura membuat Hinata tertunduk malu.

Sejenak Naruto berfikir, dia melirik pada Shino.

"Shino satu komplotan denganmu! Mana mungkin kami percaya!" Sahut Karin yang seperti membaca pikiran Naruto.

Kini pandangan Naruto tertuju pada pemuda minim ekspresi yang di gilai para gadis di KHS yang terlihat sedang duduk dengan nyaman di singgasananya tanpa peduli pada sekitar.

Naruto mendekati bangku paling depan pojok dekat jendela itu,

"Yo Teme!"

"..."

"Kau mau membantuku ?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, Sasuke... please please please!" Mohon Naruto.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah! Kali ini saja! Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tidak akan berisik lagi.." Bujuk Naruto, sejenak sang Uchiha menghela nafas panjang mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang terdengar tidak akan berhenti itu.

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto sejenak dengan kesal, terlihat wajah Naruto yang memohon dan wajah para gadis yang sekarang terlihat lebih tertarik dan antusias. Bukan karena Naruto yang bisa hipnotis tetapi karena siapa yang akan di hipnotis ini.

"Hn, kali ini saja!" Desis Sasuke malas.

Sontak para gadis berhamburan mengambil posisi mengelilingi bangku sang uchiha, para siswa yang tadi tidak tertarik pun menjadi penasaran. Walau mereka tahu ini hanya buang – buang waktu dan sia – sia.

Hinata yang ingin menyantap bekalnya pun mengurungkan niatnya, dia berfikir siapa tahu naruto membutuhkannya bila nanti hipnotisnya benar – benar tidak berhasil. Setidaknya Hinata dapat menghiburnya dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Baik Sasuke... Lihat bandul ini baik – baik!" Perintah Naruto mengayunkan sebuah bandul.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke dengan malas.

"Perhatikan baik – baik, semakin lama kau akan semakin mengantukkk..."

Sejenak Sasuke menguap bosan.

"Semakin mengantuk..."

"-dan..."

"-tidur!"

"..."

Siswa – siswi terkejut, berdecak kaget, serta kagum melihat sang uchiha kini benar – benar tertidur.

"Apa? Sasuke tidur? Apa ini nyata?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya, kasak – kusuk pun mulai terdengar.

"Naruto! Hipnotismu berhasil?" Tanya Sakura masih belum yakin, Naruto semakin tertawa lebar.

"Enaknya kita apakan Sasuke ya?" Desis Naruto membuat para fans gril's Sasuke melotot tajam seperti berkata _'jangan macam-macam pada Sasuke atau kau ku bunuh'_ Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri.

Melihat Hinata yang masih setia menunggunya, tiba – tiba terlintas pikiran jahil Naruto.

"Hai Sasuke! Dengarkan perintahku! Mulai Hari ini, detik ini kau akan sangat mencintai gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata!" Celetuk Naruto tanpa permisi dan rasa bersalah.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya dan menuntut penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Tenang, ini hanya permainan! Nanti aku akan hilangkan hipnotisnya jika berhasil!" Kata Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

"Hai Naruto! Kenapa tidak padaku saja?!" Tanya Ino dan para fans gril lainnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau dengan kalian dan akhirnya berhasil, kalian pasti tidak akan mengijinkanku menghilangkan pengaruh hipnotisnya! Itu sih, keenakan kalian!" Sahut Naruto menjelaskan.

"Hai Sasuke! Jika kau sudah mengerti dengan perintahku, bangunlah dari tidurmu!" Perintah Naruto.

Sejenak Sasuke mengerjap kan matanya, memandang kerumunan yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Hinata?" Desis Sasuke.

Para siswa – siswi pun berdecak kagum, sementara Naruto memamerkan tawa mataharinya dengan bangga. Dan Hinata sendiri bergidik ngeri tidak percaya.

Ketika Sasuke melihat gadis yang ia cari, dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tertunduk kikuk.

"Kenapa masih di sini?" Celetuk Sasuke ketika berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung, belasan pasang mata pun menatap mereka dengan takjub. Sikamaru yang tadi tertidur di pojok kelas hanya menguap bosan melihat tingkah teman – temannya. Sementara Shino sahabat Hinata pun ikut tidak percaya akan penglihatannya.

"Aku lapar!" Kata Sasuke menarik Hinata pergi.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Cegah Naruto dan para fans gril's.

"Menyingkir! Mulai sekarang aku milik Hinata!" Kata Sasuke tajam.

"Dan kau dobe! Jauhi Hinata!" Ancam Sasuke membuat teman – temannya bergidik ngeri.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Pengaruh Hipnotisnya harus di hilangkan!" Sahut Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

Sasuke menatap tajam sakura dengan kesal, membuat semua bungkam dan tidak berani bersuara lagi. Termasuk Naruto dan Hinata yang pasrah.

Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata pergi, para fans Sasuke pun menumpahkan kemarahanya pada Naruto yang malang.

...

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di atap sekolah dalam diam.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"A-aa, iya.." Jawab Hinata yang masih menundukkan wajahnya dengan gugup.

"Kau takut ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke terbesit rasa bersalah di hati Hinata. Bagaimanapun mereka temen sekelas, walau tidak pernah sekalipun mereka bertegur sapa atau berbincang tentu Hinata tidak boleh memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan takut kan?

"Ahh, tidak.." Lirih Hinata.

"Bagus!"

Perlahan Hinata memakan bekalnya, beberapa saat Hinata melirik Sasuke yang duduk diam di depannya sambil memandang hamparan langit.

Mungkin karena tidak begitu memperhatikan Sasuke selama ini, Hinata baru menyadari kalau Sasuke terlihat keren dan tampan.

"Mmm, A-ano... Sasuke mau?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Sejenak Sasuke menatap Hinata, membuat Hinata menundukan wajahnya kembali.

"Suapi!"

Hinata hanya terdiam ragu mendengar perintah Sasuke.

"Hinata!"

"B-baik," Jawab Hinata ragu, terlihat seringai di bibir Sasuke ketika Hinata mulai menyuapinya.

"B-bagai M-mana R-rasanya?" Tanya Hinata terbata, entah kenapa pertanyaan bodoh itu bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Masakan terenak ke-2 setelah masakan ibuku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Mendengar kata – kata Sasuke, wajah Hinata memerah malu. Baru kali ini dia di puji oleh orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Bahkan Sasuke, mengatakan masakannya ter-enak setelah masakan ibunya.

"Kau yang memasak?" Tanya Sasuke mulai menyukai suasana di antara mereka.

"I-iya, K-kalau S-sasuke mau. B-besok A-akan ku b-buatkan juga-" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, merituki perbuatan bodohnya. Kenapa juga dia menawarkan diri untuk membawakan Sasuke bekal? Bodoh.

"Aku mau!" Jawab Sasuke menyeringai, walau Hinata belum mau menatapnya. Setidaknya Hinata sudah mau menerima dan berkomunikasi dengannya.

"S-sasuke-"

"Hn"

"S-sebaiknya N-nanti K-kau T-temui Naruto-"

"Tidak mau!" Potong Sasuke dengan tidak sabar.

"..."

"teett... teettt.."

Suara bel masuk pun terdengar walau sayup – sayup.

"S-sudah M-masuk," Kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan hendak pergi. Saat sebelum melihat Hinata menuruni tangga. Dengan sigap Sasuke berdiri dan mengejar Hinata.

Sasuke manarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar sampai membuat tubuhnya berbalik berhadapan dengannya. Hinata yang terkejut menjatuhkan kotak bekalnya. Sasuke memojokan Hinata pada dinding, menghimpit tubuhnya dengan lengan kekarnya. Detak jantung Hinata terasa berhenti saat berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha.

"Tatap mataku Hinata!" Perintah Sasuke, perlahan dengan sedikit gemetar Hinata menatap mata gelap Sasuke. Membuatnya terasa sesak dan terhipnotis, mata yang selalu membius setiap wanita seakan merenggut kesadarannya.

"Ini hukumanmu, karena berbicara tentang Naruto!" Bisik Sasuke membuat tubuh Hinata menegang.

"L-lepaskan!" Isak Hinata dengan meronta sekuat tenaga.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Meronta pun tak berguna, karena kini Sasuke tengah melumat bibir tipis nan mungil milik Hinata. Semakin meronta, Sasuke semakin menciumnya dengan kasar. Hingga Hinata hanya dapat pasrah, merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Hinata. Sasuke melepaskan ciumanya.

Terlihat Hinata tertunduk sedih dan takut, Sasuke menyeringai sesaat. Menatap mata Hinata yang terlihat terluka. Sasuke mengusap lembut jejak air mata yang merembes keluar dari mata Hinata.

"Kau miliku!" Bisik Sasuke kemudian mencium kening Hinata lembut.

Sasuke menggandeng Hinata yang masih syook itu memasuki ruangan mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada sang pangeran dan Hinata.

Setelah Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya, Ten-ten yang duduk dengan Hinata bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Tetapi Hinata hanya terdiam, melirik takut pada sang Uchiha yang menyeringai padanya.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Hinata langsung pergi. Berlari menghindari sang Uchiha yang sudah menatapnya seperti seorang mangsa.

Ketika Sasuke hendak pergi menyusul Hinata sudah ada gerombolan yang menghadangnya.

"Sasuke! Kau harus di sembuhkan!" Ujar Naruto.

"..."

"Sasuke! Sekarang aku perintahkan kau duduk!" Tegas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal dan menerobos gerombolan itu dengan acuh, karena Naruto gagal lagi dia pun mendapat amukan para fans gril's kembali.

Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dia marah. Dia takut dan kecewa, tetapi pada siapa? Sasuke kah yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya atau Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menciumnya? Entahlah.

Baru beberapa meter Hinata melewati gerbang KHS, sudah ada motor sport berwarna Hitam menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pergilah atau.."

"Atau apa?" Potong Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu! Itu pelecehan Seksual Sasuke!" Desis Hinata geram, tubuhnya bergetar tak dapat menahan air matanya kembali.

Sasuke berusaha meraih tangan Hinata, tetapi Hinata menepisnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata membuat manik Hinata menatapnya, terlihat seringai yang memuakan di mata Hinata.

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya, dan kau akan terluka." Lirih Sasuke, dia tahu bagaimana keburukan fans gril's Sasuke bila cemburu atau iri.

Hinata menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kembali dan membuang muka.

"Maafkan aku Hinata," Desis Sasuke, Hinata melirik Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Lanjut Sasuke tersenyum tulus, Hinata tersentak melihatnya. Dia berani bersumpah kalau belum pernah melihat senyum tulus dari Uchiha yang terkenal dingin ini.

Hinata menghapus air matanya, mencoba memaafkan sang Uchiha.

Melihat Hinata yang mulai luluh, Sasuke kembali naik motornya.

"Naik!" Kata Sasuke kembali angkuh, Hinata hanya mendesis kesal.

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata, Sasuke menarik Hinata sampai terduduk di motor bagian depannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memilih cara kasar Hem?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata memukul Sasuke hingga melepas cengkramannya.

Setelah bebas dari cengkraman Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan untuk membonceng dengan cara normal. Ya, sekarang Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke itu seorang Freak yang pemaksa. Menolak adalah pilihan buruk bagi Hinata.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

Hari ini Hinata bangun kesiangan, tubuhnya terasa berat. Mengingat perbuatan Sasuke kemarin, membuat Hinata malas dan tidak bersemangat untuk berangkat hari ini. Dia terlalu malas dan takut untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sasuke.

Ketika membuka pintu hendak berangkat, Hinata di kejutkan oleh Sasuke yang sudah bertengger dengan santai di motornya yang sudah di parkir dengan rapi di dapan rumah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Celetuk Hinata masih terkejut.

"Menjemputmu!" Jawab Sasuke santai, tanpa perduli keterkejutan Hinata.

Merasa tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan, Hinata hanya pasrah menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Hinata tahu, menolak ajakan Sasuke sama saja dengan memancing keributan di depan rumahnya. Dan Hinata, tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Saat pelajaran, Hinata terlihat lebih pendiam dan pucat. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, dia hanya duduk diam di bangkunya.

"Makanlah!" Kata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Hinata membawa Roti.

Merasa tidak enak karena berpasang mata melihat ke arah mereka Hinata pun menerima pemberian Sasuke dengan tertunduk malu.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke memeriksa kening Hinata, merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dan bangkit dari tempatnya hendak pergi. Tetapi karena lemas dan merasa lemah, tubuh Hinata pun roboh.

...

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Merasa tangan kanannya tidak dapat di gerakkan, sejenak Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya. Terlihat rambut reven berantakan tergeletak di ranjang sisi kanannya. Perlahan Hinata mengusap pelan helaian rambut itu.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke, merasakan usapan lembut tangan Hinata. Terselip kekhawatiran di mata Sasuke ketika memandang Hinata.

"Aku pingsan?"

"Hn"

"Kau menungguku, S-sampai aku bangun?"

"Hn"

"Pelajaran sudah usai?"

"Hn"

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Hn"

Hinata memegang kepalanya kembali, merasakan pusing yang masih terasa.

"Jangan bicara! Istirahatlah!" Sahut Sasuke kesal.

"Aku ingin pulang." Pinta Hinata, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Walau kesal, Sasuke tetap menuruti segala permintaan Hinata dan membawa Hinata pulang dengan hati –hati.

...

Berkat ketelatenan Hinata dalam meminum obat, demamnya pun sudah reda.

Hari ini hari minggu, sehingga Hinata tidak perlu repot - repot berangkat sekolah dan menghindari Sasuke. Walau begitu, Sasuke masih saja mengganggunya dengan telp dan SMS yang berisi ancaman bila Hinata tidak menjaga kesehatannya lagi.

Hinata membaca puluhan pesan ancaman Sasuke, tak terasa terukir senyuman di wajah manis Hinata. walau seperti ancaman, dari pesan Sasuke Hinata tahu. Sasuke mencemaskannya sangat, bahkan saat memapah Hinata dengan posesif. Walau sang uchiha tidak menunjukan ekspresi khawatir, Hinata tahu sasuke sangat khawatir dan perduli padanya. Bahkan tidak Hinata pungkiri saat dia membonceng dan memeluk erat, bersandar pada punggung tegap Sasuke Hinata merasa aman dan nyaman. Rasa sakitnya terasa menghilang dan menguap pergi.

"_Sasuke.." Pikir Hinata tersenyum simpul._

...

Hari berganti, seperti sebelumnya Sasuke menjemput Hinata. Tetapi kali ini Sasuke agak terkejut dan salah tingkah melihat senyum manis Hinata yang menyambutnya.

"K-kau! S-sudah S-sehat?!" Solot Sasuke. Menyadari nada bicaranya yang kurang bersahabat, Sasuke merutuki perkataan dan intonasi bodoh ini.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Hinata tersenyum manis, dan tanpa aba – aba sudah membonceng pada Sasuke. Menerima perlakuan Hinata yang tidak biasa ini, jantung Sasuke berdekum kecang tak terkendali. Terheran – heran dengan sikap gadisnya ini.

"Jadi? Kapan Kita berangkat?" Tanya Hinata terkikik geli, melihat tingkah Sasuke.

...

Di sekolah, melihat kedatangan Hinata. Naruto bergegas menghampirinya, belum sempat Naruto membuka suara. Sasuke sudah menghadangnya, menarik Hinata agar tersembunyi di belakang tubuh tegapnya.

"Yo Teme! Apa – apaan kau?!" Protes Naruto kesal.

"Hn?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, melihat tingkah konyol ke dua orang yang bersahabat itu.

"Kau mencariku Naruto?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah melupakan kekesalannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah sehat? Kemarin aku khawatir melihatmu pingsan, tetapi si Teme tidak mengijinkan kami mendekatimu sedikitpun!" Protes Naruto. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, masih memberi jarak antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ya, terimakasih Naruto. Berkat Sasuke, aku sudah lebih baik." Ungkap Hinata sambil tertunduk malu. Mendengar kata – kata Hinata, Sasuke merasa bangga dan senang. Diam – diam terukir seringai tipis di wajah pemuda tampan itu. Sementara Naruto, terdiam heran melihat Hinata tidak tergagap lagi.

"Sudah dengarkan?!" Celetuk Sasuke mengusir Naruto.

...

Hari ini Hinata terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke menghampiri bangku sang gadis.

"Ayo ke kantin!"

"A-ano, H-hari I-ini A-aku M-membawa B-be-kal," Sahut Hinata terbata sambil mengeluarkan dua buah bekal, Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya.

Mereka pun beriringan menuju atap sekolah.

"B-bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata ragu saat Sasuke menyantap bekal buatannya.

"Hn"

Hinata sedikit kecewa mendengar respon dari Sasuke, dia hanya dapat tertunduk untuk menutupi perasaannya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat perubahan tingkah gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Selalu Enak." Tambah Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda, membuat Hinata semakin tertunduk. Bukan karena kecewa tetapi karena malu, bila Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang ini telah merah merona karena pujian sang Uchiha.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata dan Sasuke masih duduk terdiam menikmati sepoi dan indahnya pemandangan awan yang di tawarkan. Tiba – tiba saja Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata.

"Sebentar saja." Lirih Sasuke saat merasakan keterkejutan Hinata. Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

...

Ketika Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang, langit terlihat mendung.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir, mengetahui Ayah dan Neji kakak Hinata sedang ada di luar kota karena bisnis.

"Tidak apa, sebentar lagi Hanabi pasti pulang." Sahut Hinata menenangkan.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin Sasuke kehujanan." Lanjut Hinata.

"Kau mengusirku?" goda Sasuke.

"T-tidak, A-aku H-hanya.."

"Khawatir keh?" Sahut Sasuke menyeringai, sukses membuat pipi Hinata merah merona.

"Baiklah aku pulang, telp aku jika ada apa – apa!" Perintah Sasuke pamit pergi.

...

Biasanya Hanabi adik Hinata segera pulang kalau cuaca mendung, karena tahu Hinata takut petir bila sendirian. Tetapi kini Hanabi belum pulang juga, hal itu membuat Hinata resah. Rintik hujan mulai turun.

"_Bagaimana ini? Apa aku cari Hanabi? Atau, aku pergi saja ke rumah sebelah?" Batin Hinata ragu._

"_Apa yang harus aku lakuhkan?"_ Pikir Hinata mondar – mandir di depan pintu, sambil menggengam erat ponselnya.

"_Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke, lebih baik aku pegi ke rumah nenek Chio sebelum ada petir!" Pikir Hinata mengambil payung._

Ketika Hinata membuka pintu rumah, ingin pergi ke rumah tetangganya (nenek Chio). Tiba – tiba petir menyambar, membuat Hinata menjerit takut dan bersembunyi di balik pintu rumah.

Dengan gemetar dia menekan tombol call.

"H-hallloo..." Lirih Hinata, lidahnya terasa kelu. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan ketakutan menyelimutinya.

'Hinata? Kau Kenapa?' Terdengar nada khawatir di sebrang.

"Hiks... aku takut." Isak Hinata.

'Tunggu aku! Aku akan ke sana!' Terdengar sambungan telp di matikan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Hinata semakin ketakutan.

'tookk... tookkk...' Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hinata, kau di dalam?" Terdengar suara Kahawatir sasuke, Hinata hanya dapat terisak memeluk lututnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan rasa takutnya sendiri.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke berinisiatif masuk dan mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cemas, setelah menemukan Hinata di sudut ruangan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan sesenggukan.

"Tidak apa, ada aku di sini!" Desis Sasuke memeluk dan mengelus pelan rambut Hinata, mencoba memberi perlindungan dan ketenangan pada gadis itu.

Setelah lebih tenang, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah. Sasuke terlihat basah, bahkan belum sempat membereskan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke malah membuatkan Hinata coklat hangat dan menyelimutinya di sofa, agar dia lebih nyaman dan tenang.

"Sasuke..!"

"Hm"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mencari senter atau apa saja, aku takut listrik akan padam." Terang Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Di almari, dekat jendela!" Celetuk Hinata, Sasuke menganguk mengerti. Ketika hendak mengambil senter yang sudah ia lihat, tiba – tiba listrik padam dan petir menyambar. Sontak Hinata menjerit ketakutan dan berlari memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke agak terkejut tetapi kemudian membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Tidak apa.. ada aku," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

Hinata dan Sasuke merasa desiran aneh di dada mereka, sejenak Hinata menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke merasa tatapan Hinata terlihat lebih errr menggoda. Jantung Hinata berdekum semakin kencang, melihat Sasuke sedekat ini. Walau minimnya pencahayaan, Sasuke tetap terlihat menawan di mata Hinata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Semakin dekat dan dekat, nafas Sasuke menyapu wajah Hinata membuat jantungnya berpacu semakin kencang. Secara sepontan Hinata memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi aneh yang Sasuke tawarkan. Hinata dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang basah, halus dan lembut menari lincah di bibirnya. Hinata sadar, kini Sasuke telah menciumnya dan dia tidak menolak ataupun meronta seperti sebelumnya.

Perlahan Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terasa dingin karena sudah menyentuh kemeja Sasuke yang basah. Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ketika Hinata mulai menyukai ciuman Sasuke, tiba – tiba Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. sejenak Hinata merasa tidak rela melepas Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidak takut dengan petir keh?" Goda Sasuke menyeringai, membuat jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetak.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Hinata yang masih terdiam, dia mengambil senter dan membuka semua jendela yang tertutup. Membuat cahaya menerobos masuk ke setiap ruangan yang gelap.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku takut," Lirih Hinata membuntuti Sasuke.

"Hn"

"S-sasuke! Apa kau tidak mau mengganti bajumu?" Tanya Hinata, baru menyadari baju Sasuke masih basah dan dingin.

Sejenak Sasuke memandang Hinata dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Dengan kau yang membuntutiku?" Goda Sasuke, membuat Hinata tertunduk malu.

Akhirnya Hinata meminjamkan Sasuke kaos milik Neji, dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk mengganti pakaiannya sejenak.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata duduk di balkon rumah. Walau takut, berkat bujukan Sasuke. Hinata mau dan memberanikan dirinya duduk di balkon, bersama Sasuke tentunya.

"_Setidaknya, ini lebih aman dari pada di dalam rumah," Pikir Sasuke._

Kini Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di balkon, disana ada sebuah kursi panjang dari rotan dan meja kecil. Dari balkon, terlihat hamparan luas perumahan. Dari sana, jejeran rumah dan pepohonan rindang terlihat oleh mata. Bahkan jalan yang lenggang dan basah juga terlihat dari sana.

"Lihat! Hujan tidak seburuk yang kau kira." Kata Sasuke memandang rumah – rumah yang di guyur hujan.

"Udara menjadi sejuk dan segar." Lanjut Sasuke.

Ketika petir menyambar, Hinata menjerit takut dan mengeratkan selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya.

Sasuke terkikik geli melihatnya, Sasuke menyandarkan Hinata yang terbungkus oleh selimut tebal pada dada bidangnya.

"Jangan takut, coba rasakan hembusan udaranya." Bisiknya memberi ketenangan.

Hinata mencoba mengikuti saran Sasuke.

"Nee-chan!" Panggil Hanabi yang entah sejak kapan sudah di sana.

Sasuke dan Hinata memandang Hanabi yang tersenyum jahil dengan bingung. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, akhirnya Hanabi, Sasuke dan Hinata mengobrol bersama di balkon.

**TBC**

Alwas Naruhina : thanks ya uda baca fic ini,

aindri961 : masih ada lanjutannya kok, jangan lupa baca lanjutannya ya :D

buat Guest, makasih masukannya. lain kali ghwen berusaha lebih baik, biar engga lebih aneh deh. haha..

Po : sasu kena hipno enggak ya? kena engga ya? kalo ghwen jawab engga asik lagi dong. haha

nonono : haha otak naru emang engga pernah bener tu. harusnya dia yg di hipnotis kali ya..

Hana : siaap deh... jadi semangat nulis nih. haha

vany chan : ini sasuke bener kena hipno atau cara liciknya dia ya? hemm *berfikir*

Liat nanti aja ya, hehe sabar vany...

kuro neko: haha, harus SasuHina ya ?

guest : siaap, keep reading ya...

all : semoga fic ini nggak tambah aneh, haha semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

Hinata menyiapkan 2 bekal yang ia bawa. Dia dan Sasuke berjanji akan bertemu di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Hari ini Sasuke tidak dapat beriringan bersamanya ke atap sekolah karena jatah piket Sasuke untuk mengumpulkan tugas para siswa ke ruang guru tidak dapat Sasuke tunda.

Sebelum Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya, Naruto, Sakura dan Ino menghampiri Hinata bersamaan.

"H-hai," Sapa Hinata kikuk.

"Hinata, kau harus menghilangkan hipnotis itu," Sahut Naruto to the point, tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Hinata.

"Benar, Sasuke hanya mendengarkanmu Hinata! Jadi, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa tanpamu," Lanjut Sakura memelas.

"Ini semua gara – gara si baka dobe!" Cerca Ino kesal.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat ke tiga temannya yang sibuk mengoceh dan saling menyalahkan. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tidak rela. Bolehkah dia egois?

"Hinata, Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sakura seketika, karena tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata.

"A-aa, Y-ya? Aku akan mencoba membujuk Sasuke," Kata Hinata sambil berlalu pergi.

"Terimakasih Hinata!" Terdengar teriakan 3 temannya itu dengan penuh semangat.

Hinata hanya dapat menunduk, tersenyum tipis menutupi perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

Sikamaru hanya menguap melihat tingkah teman – temannya itu dengan malas.

...

Ketika sampai di atap sekolah, Sasuke sudah melihat Hinata yang setia menunggunya. Sejenak Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan menghampiri gadisnya.

"Melamunkanku eh?" Bisik Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dan membuka kotak bekalnya tanpa merespon pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tomat?" Celetuk Sasuke terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Hinata tahu makanan kesukaannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, hari ini Hinata memang menambahkan banyak tomat pada masakannya karena ia tahu Sasuke menyukai tomat.

"Buka mulutmu!" Kata Hinata menyodorkan makanan, Sasuke hanya menurut.

"Hari ini, aku menyuapimu! Apa kau senang?" Tanya Hinata ketus.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh,

"Kau menyindirku eh?" Sahut Sasuke.

Hinata hanya terdiam, tidak merespon.

"Buka mulutmu!" Perintah Sasuke, Hinata hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku juga ingin menyuapimu!" Sahut Sasuke, membuat Hinata tersenyum dan menurut.

"Terimakasih ya..?" Kata Hinata menerawang jauh.

Sasuke memandang Hinata bimbang. Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Hinata.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Semuanya." Sahut Hinata.

Dan Hinata tersenyum tulus.

Setelah selesai makan, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Sasuke agak terkejut di buatnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Aku ingin minta sesuatu, apa boleh?"

"Hn"

"Kau janji akan mengabulkannya?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa kau berbeda" Sahut Sasuke mulai tidak senang.

Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Kabulkanlah, Untukku.." Pinta Hinata dengan raut wajah serius.

"Hn"

Hinata pun menegakkan duduknya, Mengatur emosi dan rasa sesak di dadanya. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan serius, bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan gadis itu katakan.

"Temui Naruto! Hilangkan hipnotisnya." Kata Hinata tegas, Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Solot Sasuke tidak senang.

"Maaf.."

_'Maaf, seharusnya aku tahu. Ini semu, ini tidak nyata Sasuke! Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku.' Batin Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melihat Hinata tertunduk dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kau percaya pada Hipnotis bodoh itu?" Sahut Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Y-ya, karena sejak hari itu kau berbeda. Kau selalu mengganggu dan menempel padaku. Kau membuatku sesak dan tidak nyaman. Kau pemaksa... kau... kau selalu membuatku tidak tenang, kau..."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" Potong Sasuke, Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi mendengar kalimat – kalimat Hinata yang semakin melukai hatinya.

Dia tidak menyangka setelah semua yang mereka lalui, setelah Sasuke merasa Hinata mulai menerimanya. Ternyata semua hanya kepalsuan, itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja. karena pada kenyataannya, dia hanya pengganggu di kehidupan gadis yang di sukainya.

Dicampakan, Sasuke merasa telah di campakan dan di buang oleh orang yang dia suka.

"Hipnotis?" Desis Sasuke sinis bercampur emosi.

...

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa kecewa, di berharap Sasuke tidak mengabulkan permintaannya. Tapi harapannya sia – sia. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, Hinata hanya dapat menatap punggung tegap yang pernah menjaganya kini menjauh pergi.

"Sebelumnya, jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Kata Sasuke, berhenti di depan tangga tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke berkaca – kaca, menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

"Pernahkah, kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"..."

Merasa tidak memperoleh jawaban, Sasuke pun pergi menuruni tangga.

"...aku Mencinatimu, Sasuke!" Lirih Hinata meneteskan air mata, setelah kepergian Sasuke.

_'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Seharusnya aku mencegah Sasuke pergi!' Batin Hinata memberontak._

_'Tidak! Seharusnya aku sadar diri. Sasuke di hipnotis! Dia tidak benar – benar menyukaiku!' Pikir Hinata._

_'T-tapi, seharusnya tadi aku jujur kepadanya! Setidaknya, walau sekali aku mengatakan isi hatiku! Aku tidak ingin memendam rasa suka selamanya. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya pada Naruto, aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi! Kenapa aku menjadi bodoh seperti ini.' Cerca Hinata dalam hati._

Melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada, Hinata pun berlari dengan kalap mengejar Sasuke.

"Setidaknya walau sekali, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke..!" Tekat Hinata.

**TBC**

**all : semoga fic ini nggak tambah aneh, haha semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan ;) tunggu lanjutannya ya...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**warning : abal, gaje, typo berserakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. thanks...**

**Hinata POV**

Saat sampai di kelas semua terasa terlambat, terlihat Sasuke kini tertidur dengan di kelilingi para fan's nya.

Aku berjalan mendekat, jantungku berdetak kencang masih tetap berharap. Berharap dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatapku. Memanggil namaku dan mungkin mengancamku agar tidak percaya pada hipnotis seperti sebelumnya.

"Sasuke! Lupakan semua dan kembalilah seperti semula! Saat kau membuka mata, maka pengaruh hipnotis akan hilang selamanya!" Perintah Naruto membuyarkan anganku.

Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak dan leherku seperti tercekik mendengarnya.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti! Bangunlah dari tidurmu!" Lanjut Naruto.

Terlihat Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, Raut tidak senang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Sejenak dia menatap sekitarnya dengan kesal. ya, seperti dulu. di tengah keramaian adalah hal yang di bencinya.

Bisik – bisik dan gumaman para siswa – siswi semakin jelas. Sejenak Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Aku sengaja menjajari Naruto, berharap Sasuke akan melihatku dan kembali menempel padaku. Entah kenapa aku sangat berharap kini dia menatapku, memanggilku.

"Kau sudah sadar Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto harap – harap cemas. Jantungku ikut bergetar tidak sabar dan ikut cemas. Takut kalau semua akan berubah, takut kalau aku akan menyesal pada akhirnya.

"Berisik!"

"Sasuke? Dia sudah kembali," Jerit Sakura senang, di ikuti tatapan takjub para fan's Sasuke yang lainnya.

"Pergi, dan jangan ganggu aku. dobe!" Solot Sasuke kesal. meninggalkan gerombolan dan kembali kebangkunya dengan cuek, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Hanya Naruto yang bersorak bahagia dan tetap menempel pada Sasuke, tidak menghiraukan ancaman Sasuke seperti biasa.

Para Fan's Sasuke pun semakin ricuh, karena senang pangeran es mereka telah kembali (dingin). Dan Aku? Aku hanya dapat tersenyum kecut, merutuki kebodohan dan kenaifanku sendiri. kembali ke tempatku dengan wajah kecewa yang mungkin tak di sadari siapapun.

'bodoh, andai aku tidak meminta Sasuke bertemu Naruto, andai aku tetap egois, andai saja...' Batinku merutuki kebodohanku dan berharap waktu dapat di putar kembali.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis sekarang juga, tetapi aku hanya dapat diam. Tetap tersenyum menahan rasa sesak yang menjalar. Melihat Sasuke kembali ketempatnya dan tak melihat kearahku sedikitpun, bahkan tak ada yang menyebut – nyebut namaku sama sekali. Semua terlihat normal dan biasa, seperti sebelum Sasuke terhipnotis. Semuanya termasuk Sasuke, tidak menyadari keberadaanku. bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan terluka.

Hari berganti hari seperti biasa. Dan kini aku merasa sendirian dan kesepian. Aku selalu menatap kearahnya yang tak lagi pernah melihatku. Teman – temanku kembali kepadaku, tak ada lagi yang menghalangi Naruto untuk dekat denganku, tak ada yang cemburu bila Shino duduk denganku. Bahkan tak ada lagi ancaman – ancaman untukku bila bertidak ceroboh seperti dulu.

Dulu dia yang menatapku dengan seringai anehnya, yang selalu membuatku memalingkan wajah dengan rasa kesal. Kini? Aku yang menatapnya, berharap dia tidak sengaja melihat ke arahku. Dan mungkin aku akan pura – pura tidak sengaja melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Tapi harapanku sia – sia, dia hanya duduk manis dengan wajah datarnya menghadap jendela yang terbuka. Mengabaikan Sakura, Ino dan yang lainnya yang berusaha mengambil perhatiannya. Bahkan dia mengusir gadis – gadis itu seperti sebelumnya. Entah kenapa aku sedikit senang melihatnya. Setidaknya aku pernah merasa di perhatikan olehnya. Tapi aku tetap kecewa, aku merasa telah terbangun dari mimpi. Mimpi indah, karena pernah menjadi gadis yang di cintai sang pangeran.

'aku... merindukannya.' Batinku menghela nafas, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang hari – hari bersamanya dan mencoba fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan.

'kau juga harus tersadar Hinata, sadarlah dari jerat pesona sang Uchiha! Semua tidak nyata. Hanya kau yang terlalu bodoh sampai bisa jatuh cinta padanya,' Batinku kesal.

'benar! Sekarang dia telah melupakanku, kenapa aku harus selalu mengingat dan merindukannya? Bodoh!Lupakan dia, anggap semua tidak pernah terjadi! Kemarin dan sebelumnya, semua hanya Mimpi!' Pikirku kesal, menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada yang salah, Hyuga Hinata?" Tanya Sensai Kakashi yang sedang menerangkan, mengagetkanku. Seketika semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Ano.. itu? Haha.. maaf sensai, tidak ada." Jawabku kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjut sampai halaman 210...," Kata Sensai Kakashi kembali menerangkan.

Aku hanya tertunduk, mencoba untuk kembali fokus dan membuka halaman yang sensai arahkan.

...

Saat istirahat Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dan sejak jauh dari Sasuke, aku terlalu malas untuk membuat atau bahkan hanya sekedar membawa bekal. Entah kenapa hari ini rasa penasaran menghantuiku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke atap sekolah, berharap bisa melihat pemuda itu di sana.

Sampai di anak tangga terakhir kakiku terasa lemas, kenangan diriku dan Sasuke terlihat jelas di sana. Saat pertama kali Sasuke menciumku dan aku sangat marah. Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh mengingatnya. Mataku melihat ke segala arah, hanya tempat kosong dan hampa yang terlihat. Seperti suasana hatiku akhir – akhir ini. Batinku sambil tersenyum getir.

'dimana dia?' pikirku meninggalkan tempat yang membuatku semakin merindukannya.

Melihat tidak ada tanda – tandanya sama sekali, ku putuskan untuk pergi ke perpus. Tempatku yang seharusnya, tempat di mana aku belajar dan menenangkan diri bila merasa kesepian sebelum aku mengenal Sasuke dulu.

'welcome Hinata, selamat datang di kehidupan lamamu' pikirku ketika membuka pintu perpus yang memang sudah biasa terlihat sepi.

Tapi pemandangan pertama yang ku lihat membuatku membatu. Disana, di pojok ruangan yang terlihat agak gelap dan sepi. Terlihat Sasuke dan Sikamaru telah duduk bersantai berdua dalam diam. Sesekali terlihat Sikamaru berbisik dengan sedikit menyeringai yang di balas tatapan kesal Sasuke..

"Ada yang kau cari, Hyuga?" Tanya Sikamaru.

"Hah?" balasku, Entah apa yang merasukiku. aku tidak sadar dengan tindakanku, dan kini aku baru menyadari entah sejak kapan aku sudah di sini. Berdiri di depan kedua orang ini (Sasuke yang masih membaca dengan cuek dan Sikamaru yang menatapku bingung).

"Sudah 3x kau mondar mandir di sana, apa yang kau cari?" Ulang Sikamaru menjelaskan dengan malas. Mendengar kata – kata Sikamaru akhirnya dia menoleh ke arahku. Membuatku semakin bingung. Salah tingkah.

"Akh itu, aku mencari..."

"Kamus..." Sambungku sambil melihat ke arah rak rak buku yang berjajar rapi.

Sasuke dan Sikamaru menatapku dalam diam.

"akh, mungkin di sebelah sana.." celetukku melarikan diri.

"Kamus apa?"

Deg!

'Suara itu, suara yang selalu ku rindukan' pikirku sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sejenak aku menatapnya dalam diam, matanya seakan menghipnotis dan memenjarakanku dalam pesonanya.

"Bahasa Inggris." Jawabku Asal.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku, pandanganku tak lepas darinya sedikitpun.

Tanpa kata apapun dia memberikanku buku dan melewatiku.

"Aku merindukanmu" Desisku

Tiba – tiba dia berhenti melangkah, berdiri beberapa meter memunggungiku. Membuatku menegang dan membatu.

'Kenapa dia berhenti? apa dia mendengarku? apa dia akan menjawabku? kenapa? apa yang harus aku katakan?' pikirku panik.

"Cepat pemalas! Sebentar lagi masuk!" Sahut Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Hn, Merepotkan saja!" Desis Sikamaru menyusul Sasuke. Meninggalkanku yang masih diam membatu.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Ulangku, saat dia tak terlihat lagi.

Dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum getir melihat buku yang di berikan Sasuke ternyata kamus bahasa Inggris.

...

Saat pulang sekolah aku berjalan dalam diam di belakangnya. Ya, dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Yo, Teme! Tunggu aku!" Terdengar Teriakan Naruto tiba – tiba. Sasuke pun menoleh kebelakang. Karena terkejut, secara reflek aku langsung memutar balik badanku yang tidak siap.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya ketika melihatku. Sasuke hanya menatapku datar.

"Akh, tentu saja pulang," Lirihku.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"akh tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," Tolakku berjalan pergi melewatinya.

'aku merindukanmu.' Batinku.

Entah kenapa mataku memanas, aku rindu tangannya yang besar dan hangat menarik paksaku untuk jauh dari Naruto. aku merindukannya sangat. Langkahku terhenti, entah kenapa aku ingin mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Aku berbalik melihat ke arah mereka berdua yang belum beranjak pergi.

aku menatap mata kelam itu sekali lagi,

'Sasuke, aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, aku sayang padamu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku ... tapi aku, belum siap melepasmu,' batinku.

"Hati – Hati.." Kataku sambil berlari pergi.

'Kau menyesal, Hinata?' Pikirku dengan hati teriris.

Dan aku hanya dapat tertawa bodoh, mengusap air mataku yang mulai turun. Terus berlari, itulah yang kini dapat aku lakuhkan.

**TBC**

**all : untuk capter ini ghwen hanya menceritakan dari sudut pandang dan posisi Hinata. semoga mudah di pahami dan tidak membingungkan. . . sorry bila banyak yang kurang berkenan, hehe**


End file.
